teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle is the supporting protagonist of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)," leader of the Mane Seven, and a member of Elise Oriana III's Channel Six News reporter group. Voices * Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese) * Tara Strong (English) * Carla Castañeda (Latin America Spanish) * Yolanda Gispert (Castilian Spanish) * Meritxell Calvo (Catalan) * Claire Tefnin (French) * Sarah-Jeanne Labrosse (Canadian French) * Julia Meynen (German) * Emanuela Pacotto (Italian) * Cristina Basílio (Portuguese) * Bianca Alencar (Brazilian Portuguese) * Liú Rú Píng (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * Hong Hai-tian (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * Ng Siu-Ngai (Cantonese Chinese) * Park Ji-yoon (Korean) * Karoline Munksnæs (Danish) * Anneke Beukman (Dutch) * Lina Hedlund (Swedish) * Sigríður Eyrún Friðriksdóttir (Icelandic) * Tiril Heide-Steen (Norwegian) * Sumita Thaijamnong (Thai) * Olga Golovanova (Russian) * Magdalena Krylik (Polish) * Henni-Liisa Stam (Finnish) * Bea Vadász (Hungarian) * Tania Paleologou (Greek) * Talya Barkay (Hebrew) * Rasha Hmady (Arabic) Story Descriptions Twilight Sparkle is a unicorn-like human with lavender skin, violet eyes, dark indigo hair with pink and purple streaks, and wearing a light blue short-sleeved shirt with a pink bowtie, a purple skirt with a pink star and five white stars, and purple and pink legwarmers with black dress shoes. At night, her pajamas are a light yellow long-sleeved pajama jacket with pink hearts on it, light yellow buttons, and pink neck and sleeve rims, light yellow long pajama pants with pink hearts on them, and pink slippers with white soles. Her swimsuit is a purple two-piece bikini. Personality Character Relationships Comet Tail Upon meeting Comet Tail for the first time, Twilight Sparkle slowly fell in love with him in the process. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Mobian Tracks * Christopher Aonuma and his Group, Outlaw Heroes * Enter Loki the Trickster and his Group * A Thing About Rats (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Hot-Rodding Creatures from Dimension X * Loki and Gainsborough-Strifed Season 2 * Return of Loki's Group * The Incredible Shrinking Mobians * It Came From Beneath the Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Mean Machines (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Curse of the Evil Eye (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * The Case of the Killer Pizzas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Enter the Pumpkinhead * Invasion of the Punk Mutants * Cloud, Aerith, Tiny, and Dingodile No More * New York's Shiniest (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Creatures from Dimension X * The Cat Woman from Channel Six (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) * Welcome to Yuffie's Nightmare * Return of the Jotundrome Season 3 *Beneath These Streets (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Mobians on Trial *Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi *The Maltese Spider *Sky Mobians *The Old Switcheroo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Cold as Ice *Yuffie the Hedgehog *Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) *Komodo Lumps *Mobians at the Earth's Core *Princess in Distress Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Characters